While in case of the treatment of diseases of the blood-circulation numerous efficient remedies are available to the physician there is a sensible need of a remedy which efficiently removes the pathologic changes in the lymphatic system including its filtering mechanisms in the lymphatic ganglions. Particularly the activity of the known remedies against congestions of the lymphatic system is too low and slow and they have deleterious secondary effects.
The object of the present invention is to provide a remedy against congestions Colchicum the lymphatic system which acts more strongly and more rapidly without having deleterious secondary effects.